True Love
by putrisparkyu
Summary: Kyuhyun gadis dari keluarga kaya dia jatuh cinta pada seorang namja dari kalangan keluarga biasa bahkan bisa dikatakan miskin, kisah pahit apa yang akan dialami kyuhyun dan siwon..
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Cast : Kyuhyun, kibum, siwon yang lain menyusul.

Pair : wonkyu, kibum teman akrab kyuhyun

Warning : GS(mianhae kalo GS lagi saya benar-benar gak bisa negabayangin YAOI takut dosa,, bukannya sok suci tapi trauma dulu pernah bikin ff YAOI dibaca abang hbis itu saya dimarahin habis-habisan #malah curcol), Typo(s), gaje, abal.

Sumarry : Kyuhyun gadis dari keluarga kaya dia jatuh cinta pada seorang namja dari kalangan keluarga biasa bahkan bisa dikatakan miskin, kisah pahit apa yang akan dialami kyuhyun dan siwon..

**Don't like don't read, daripada jadi side readers mending gak usah baca**

…True love…

Author pov

Dua orang yeoja tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, kedua yeoja berpakaian seragam SMA itu terlihat berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Kedua yeoja itu bernama kyuhyun dan kibum mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, sekolah merekapun sama karena keduanya memiliki otak yang sama-sama diatas rata-rata. Tetapi walaupun mereka bersahabatan sifat mereka jauh berbeda, kyuhyun sifatnya manja, keras kepala, suka seenaknya sendiri tetapi sangat baik dan kibum lebih pendiam, sabar, mandiri dan juga baik hati.

"kyu..kemarin ada namja yang menyakatan cinta padaku?" kata kibum saat mereka sampai dikelas mereka.

"mwo? Siapa? Kenapa baru cerita sekarang?"

"yah kyunie, bisa tidak tanyanya satu-satu. Kamu tau namja yang bekerja di kafe dekat sekolah?"

"oh, namja bertubuh tinggi berwajah tampan itu?"

"ne, namanya choi siwon. Kemarin tiba-tiba dia datang menyatakan cinta padaku"

"lalu-lalu, kamu jawab apa?"

"aku menolaknya"

"MWO? Aigooo bummie kenapa menolaknya sih? Dia kan tampan bahkan lebih tampan dari…hehehe" kyuhyun nyengir karena tatapan membunuh kibum.

"aku hanya ingin fokus ke sekolah kyu, dan lagi aku…"

"ne ne bummie, jangan sedih ne aku tau dia pasti kembali kok" kata kyuhyun sambil memeluk kibum, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

…True love…

Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggannya, namja bertubuh atletis itu sangat ramah pada setiap tamu yang datang ke café. Dia selalu menebar senyum pada siapa saja yang datang.

"gimanakemarin? Apa yeoja yang kamu taksir mau menerimamu?" tanya namja berwajah ikan #plakk maksud saya donghae, donghae pemilik café ini.

"maksud hyung?" tanya namja tadi.

"yah siwon, jangan pura-pura bodoh kamu piir aku tidak tahu kemarin kamu menyatakan cinta pada yeoja yang sering lewat disini?"

"oh maksud hyung kibum?"

"entahlah siapa namanya? Yang jelas yeoja pendiam itu"

"biasalah hyung, aku memang selalu ditakdirkan ditolak setiap yeoja yang aku cintai"

"mwo? Jinjja? Padahal yeoja itu kelihatan baik, dan tidak suka pilih-pilih namja kaya" jawab donghae tidak percaya.

"entahlah…" kata siwon dan berllu menemui pelanggannya.

"yak, siwon jangan berkecil hati begitu dong masih ada banyak yeoja yang lain didunia ini" teriak donghae. Tapi percuma siwon sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Author pov end

…True love…

Kyuhyun pov

Setelah peajaran usai aku dan kibum segera pulang kerumah, kami berjalan menuju halte bis. Sebenarnya appaku menyuruhku naik mobil tapi aku tidak mau, dan aku lebih memilih naik bis lebih hemat waktu.

"bummie, kita mampir disini dulu ne" pintaku pada kibum saat lewat didepan café.

"mwo? Aniyo kyu aku masih ngarasa gak enak"

"ayolah bummie sebentar saja, aku ingin melihat wajahnya lebih dekat"

"ani, kajja kita pulang sebelum appamu dan appaku marah karena kita pulang terlambat dan berujung disuruh naik mobil" kibum terus menolaknya.

"iy juga ya, ya udah kajja kita pulang" jawabku pasrah. Kamipun segera berjalan menuju halte bis.

Kyuhyun pov end

.

.

Author pov

"siwon~ah, lihat yeoja tadi kan yeoja yang kemaren?" tanya donghae saat melihat kyuhyun dan kibum yang berhenti didepan café.

"mana hyung?" tanya siwon.

"itu tuw, yang sedag berdebat dengan temannya" tunjuk donghae. "sepertinya yeoja yang satunya ingin mampir tapi kibumnya tidak mau"

"sudahlah hyung, aku dipanggil pelanggan tuh"

"ck, anak itu selalu seperti itu" gumam donghae.

"ehmm.." suara deheman seorang yeoja membuat donghae berhenti menatap kyuhyun dan kibum.

"eh, hyukie chagi.." kata donghae sambil nyengir kuda.

"ne, sedang menatap siapa kamu? Oh yeoja SMA itu ya? Cantik apalagi masih SMA pasti masih polos"

"emmm, my chagi cemburu eoh? Aigooo tenang saja hanya kamu yang kok yang paling cantik" goda donghae pada eunhyuk sang yeojachingu.

"mwo? Siapa yang cemburu" tanya eunhyuk.

"ayolah chagi, mengaku saja kamu cemburukan?"

"aish, sudah lah aku mau pulang" eunhyuk pun keluar dari café donghae.

"yah yah.. chagi jangan ngambek dong?" teriak donghae dan mengejar eunhyuk, siwon yang menatap pertengkaran mereka hanya tertawa.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik baru saja memasuki rumah mewahnya.

"umma aku pulang" teriak yeoja itu.

"emm putri umma udah pulang eoh" kata seorang yeoja paruh baya kaluar dari dapur dan menemui yeoja tadi.

"umma masak apa?" tanyanya.

"umma masak bulgogi kyunie, kamu sudah lapar ?" mrs. Cho menarik kyuhyun menuju ruang makan.

"ne, umma aku lapar sekali tadi kibum tidak mau aku ajak mampir dicafe" kata kyuhyun mengadu pada umma cho.

"hmmm bener tuw kata kibum, kamu itu kalau pulang sekolah harus langsung pulang jangan kelayapan kemana-mana"

"hahh huhha haku han hingin hampir sehentar (ahh umma aku ingin mampr sebentar )" kata kyuhyun dengan mulut dipenuhi makanan.

"aigoooo telan dulu makanannya baru ngomong" tegur mrs. Cho

"aku lapar umma.." rengek kyuhyun.

"ckckck, kamu itu yeoja sayang belajarlah lebih sopan sedikit" nasehat mrs. Cho

"hehehe…." Kyuhyun hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan makannya.

Author povend

.

.

Kyuhyun pov

Ternyata berdiam diri dirumah sangat membosankan, walaupun bisa bebas tapi sungguh-sungguh membosankan.

"ck, umma kapan pulang sih?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. "aha, telpon bummie aja, aish kyu pabbo kenapa tidak sejak tadi sih telpon kibum"

"_Yeobseo, kyunie.." _

"ne, bummie.."

"_kamu kesepian lagi?" _

"eummm, seperti biasa aku kesepian, apa aku menganggumu?"

"_mana mungkin seorang cho kyuhyun tak menggangguku" _

"oh gitu ya? Mianhae kalau begitu aku tutup.."

"_yah yah, kyu aku kan Cuma bercand, hehehe kamu gak pernah menggangguku koq"_

"jinjja? Aish padahal tadi aku sudah sedih dengarnya?"

"_hahaha… oh iy kamu mau kemana biar gak kesepian?" _

"eh? Bumie aku ingin ke café tadi"

"_mwo? Aigooo kyu kenapa harus kesana sih?" _

"ayo dong bummie, aku ingin bertemu namja choi itu kekeke"

"_mwo? Jinjja jangan-jangan kamu suka sama namja itu eoh?" _

"mwo? Ani bummie aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja, yah..yah kita kesana?" rengekku semakin menjadi.

"_baiklah, cepat siap-siap bentar lagi aku kesitu" _

"ne bummie chagi, hehehe kamu memang yang terbaik"

"ne ne.. kyunie chagi, kamu kan tahu aku paling tidak bisa menolak saat kamu merengek"

"kekeke, udah ne telponnya aku tutup"

PIP

Akupun segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke café fishy,

Kyuhyun pov end

.

.

.

Siwon pov

Aku melihat kedua yeoja yang dimaksud donghae hyung tadi berjalan memasuki café ini, ya yeoja bernama kibum dan sahabatnya itu berjalan dan duduk disalah satu meja yang masih kosong.

"permisi tuan…" kibum memanggilku, aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"ne.. noona ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"eumm, kami mau pesan espresso 2" jawab kibum.

"apa ada yang lainnya?"

"oh, ani itu saja…" akupun segera mengambilkan pesanan mereka.

.

Skip

.

"maaf menunggu lama" kataku pada mereka.

"ah, ani gwenchana oppa..." jawab kibum, seketika itu juga aku berbalik menatapnya. "oppa minahae soal kemarin.."

"aniyo, itu bukan salahmu jadi jangan merasa bersalah ne" jawabku "oppa lanjutkan kerja oppa dulu ne?" pamitku.

"ahh… oppa tunggu dulu?" teriaknya.

"ne, ada apa?"

"oh iy oppa kenalkan dia sahabatku namanya, cho kyuhyun" yeoja bernama kyuhyun itu mengulurkan tanganya padaku.

"annyeong cho kyuhyun imnida" katanya dengan senyuman yang manis. Akupun menjabat tangannya.

"annyeong siwon imnida"

Deg

Deg

Deg

.

.

.

TBC or Delete

Hello hello (ala shinee) saya kembali membawa ff yg baru semoga gak bosan ya hehehehe ,

Di review ne… ^_^

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

True Love

Cast : Kyuhyun, kibum, siwon yang lain menyusul.

Pair : wonkyu, kibum teman akrab kyuhyun

..oOo..

.

Siwon pov

Sebelumnya

"annyeong siwon imnida"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat, aneh sekali. Padahal dulu saat kenalan dengan kibum tidak seperti ini, dan lagi senyumannya begitu mempesona.

"ehmm, mian oppa tanganku…." Katanya, karena tanpa sadar aku terus memegang tangannya

"ah mian" jawabku gugup, "oh iy tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan pesanan kalian"

"ne…" jawab mereka bersamaan.

.

.

"siwon itu kan kibum?" tanya donghae hyung saat aku di dapur.

"ne, hyung wae? Apa hyung mau kenalan? Trus hyuki noona bakal marah dan membunuh semua ikan diaquarium hyung" kataku sambil terkikik geli.

"mwo? tidak usah, sudah cukup kemaren hyukie tidak mau bicara padaku, jadi jangan aneh-aneh deh"

"hehehe, itu kan salah hyung sendiri memperhatikan mereka sampai-sampai tidak sadar noona hyukie datang"

"itu kan gak sengaja siwon~ah, kamu juga kemaren tidak mau bantuin"

"ne ne…aku kesana dulu ne" akupun segera mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Siwon pov end

.

..oOo..

.

Author pov

Kedua yeoja tadi terlihat asyik mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa, mungkin topik pembicaraan mereka menarik sehingga sejak tadi mereka tersenyum-senyum terus.

"gimana perasaanmu saat kenalan tadi?" tanya yeoja bernama kibum.

"emmm, dia menarik apa lagi saat tersenyum benar-benar tampan" kata yeoja yang diketahui bernama kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"hahaha, sepertinya kamu sudah jatuh cinta padanya eoh?" tanya kibum sambil menggodanya.

"yah..yah.. jangan menggodaku" jawab kyuhyun ketus.

"lihat tu pipimu merah" tunjuk kibum.

"mwo?" kyuhyun terlihat bingung menutupi kedua pipinya yang merah saat digoda kibum tadi.

"Ehmm.. permisi noona" kata seorang namja yang baru saja datang dengan membawa nampan ditangannya.

"oh ne, gomawo op..pa, boleh kan aku panggil begitu?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ahh, ne boleh.." jawab namja bernama siwon sambil tersenyum pada mereka. "emm kalau begitu aku ke dalam dulu ne?"

"ne oppa, gomawo" siwon hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi kedalam,

"ehmm ehmm,, sudah ada kemajuan nih?" goda kibum.

"yak kibum udah dibilang jangan godain aku" bentak kyuhyun pada kibum yang sejak tadi terus tersenyum dan menggoda kyuhyun.

"ahahaha ne ne, kayaknya kamu beneran jatuh cinta tuw padanya?"

"kibumie…."

"ne ne, cepat habiskan nanti ahjumma mencarimu lagi, pasti kamu tadi tidak bilangkan?"

"hehehe, ne salah sendiri umma tidak dirumah" jawab kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja yang sejak tadi terus menatap mereka dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya, ya namja itu bernama choi siwon seorang pelayan café yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

Sejak kejadian pertemuan pertama itu, siwon dan kyuhyun jadi berhubungan baik. Mereka juga semakin akrab, bahkan mereka juga sering bertemu dan mengobrol bersama. Seperti saat ini mereka sedang bertemu ditaman kota seoul. Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah berlari menghampiri seorag yeoja yang duduk disebuah bangku.

"hai kyunie…?" sapa seorang namja.

"siwonie oppa kau telat 5 menit 30 detik" jawab yeoja itu sambil mengerucut imut.

"mianhae my princess, tadi oppa masih ada pelanggan jadi telat" kata siwon sambil mengacak rambut sang yeoja.

"oppa… jangan diacak-acak" yeoja itu semakin cemberut.

"ne ne..kyunie oppa minta maaf ne?"

"eummm ne, oppa duduk dulu ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"eh? Wae?"

"tapi oppa janji tidak marah padaku?" siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"emmm.. oppa sebenarnya sudah lama aku mempunyai perasaan ini, setiap hari aku selalu memikirkan oppa, aku selalu merasa khawatir saat tak melihat oppa sehari, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada oppa, maukah oppa menjadi namjachinguku?"

"mwo? eh kyu kamu sedang bercandakan?" tanya siwon tak percaya.

"ani oppa, aku benar-benar serius dan tulus mengatakan ini oppa"

"eh..tapi kyu, status kita ini berbeda, aku cuma seorang pelayan di cafe sementara kamu..."

"oppa aku tau, tapi oppa cinta tidak mengenal status kaya dan miskin semuanya berhak merasakan cinta" kyuhyun terus ngotot.

Sebenarnya siwon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan kyuhyun tapi dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya, karena dia tau dirinya tidak pantas mendampingi kyuhyun seorang putri dari keluarga kaya raya, sementara dirinya hanya seorang yatim piatu yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa.

"kyu sebenarnya oppa juga memilik perasaan denganmu"

"jinjja? Jadi apa oppa mau namjachinguku?"

"ne, tidak ada salahnya dicoba.." jawab siwon sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo oppa…." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk siwon saking senangnya.

"ne, baby" siwon balas memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat.

.

.

dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja berpakaian seperti detektive, memakai jas hitam lengkap dengan kacamata terlihat sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik siwon dan kyuhyun, sambil sesekali memfoto mereka.

.

Dikediaman keluarga cho

"jadi informasi apa yang kamu dapat?" tanya pria paruh baya pada detektive tadi.

"saya menjadapatkan foto mereka tuan cho" jawab sang detektive. ya namja yang mengawasi mereka adalah detektive suruhan atau appa kyuhyun.

"baik sekarang juga selidiki semua tentang namja itu, dan kabarkan padaku secepatnya"

"baik tuan, saya permisi.." hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan sang detektive pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

"APPA.. eh? kamu siapa?" tanya kyuhyun pada detektive yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerja

"permisi noona.." tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun detektive itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"kemari kyunnie..." menyuruh kyuhyun masuk.

"eh? appa tadi itu siapa?" tanya kyuhyun

"dia karyawan appa chagi"

"ihh penampilannya aneh begitu" gerutu kyuhyun

"wae, tadi teriak-teriak hmm?"

"hehehe, ani hanya merindukan appa saja" kata kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk sang appa hanya tersenyum menghadapi tingkah manja kyuhyun.

author pov end

.

.

.

siwon pov

sepulang dari cafe tadi aku merasa ada yang mengikuti dan memperhatikanku, akupun mempercepat langkahku tetapi sepertinya orang itu terus saja mengikutiku dan saat ku coba tengok kebelakang tak ada siapa-siapa.

"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" kataku dalam hati. akupun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku menuju apartement kecil disekitar sini.

setibanya diapartement aku menghampaskan tubuhku diatasa ranjang, memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah ditubuhku setelah seharian bekerja.

Drrttt Drrrttt

bunyi getaran handphoneku menandakan ada pesan masuk, dengan segera ku buka pesan itu.

from : babykyu

isi : oppa~~, sudah pulang belum? aku sangat merindukanmu?^^

aku tersenyum cerah membaca isi pesan itu, kata manja babykyu padaku seperti energi yang membuatku tak merasa lelah lagi. dengan segera akupun membalas pesan itu.

to : babykyu

isi : oppa sudah pulang baby^^, oppa bahkan sangat-sangat merindukanmu baby..^^

setelah selesai mengetik segera ku tekan tombol send. selang beberapa menit handphoneku bergetar lgi.

_"jinjja? ahh aku pikir oppa tidakak merindukanku? :P" _

"mwo? kenapa begitu? apa kamu masih meragukan cinta oppa?" :(

_"hahaha, aniya oppa aku kan hanya bercanda. aku bahagia sekali oppa" :D_

"awas ya kalau sampai diulangi. bahagia kenapa baby? apa karena oppa bilang merindukanmu?^^"

_"mwoya? percaya diri sekali kau ini oppa..:P" _

"jadi bukan karena oppa..:(, baiklah oppa mau tidur dulu kalau begitu" balasku untuk menggodanya.

_"yah yah, oppa aku kan bercanda. oppa~ besok kita jalan-jalan ne?" rengeknya.  
_

"emmm, gimana ya?"

_"ayo dong oppa, kita kan sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan" _

"baiklah-baiklah, karena my babykyu memaksa aku mau"

_"yeeeiiii, gomawo oppa saranghae...^^"  
_

"nado baby..^^"

hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, mungkin mandi sebelum tidur bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahku.

siwon pov end

.

.

.

author pov

"apa yang kamu dapat setelah menyelidiki namja itu?" tanya pada seorng detective suruhannya.

"begini tuan, namja itu bernama choi siwon seorang pelayan disebuah cafe dekat sekolah noona cho, tetapi dia juga kuliah disalah satu perguruan tinggi dikorea" jawabnya. mendengar jawaban dari sang detective nampak marah dan kesal.

"lalu latar belakang orang tuanya?"

"dia seorang yatim piatu tuan"

"bagus, tugasmu selesai... ini untuk anda" menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat berisi sejumlah uang.

"baik tuan, saya permisi" detective itu menerima amplop coklat tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja

"nyalimu besar juga anak muda, sampai berani mendekati putriku" gumam , sepertinya dia benar-benar marah pada choi siwon.

.

.

ditaman kota seoul terlihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku, sang yeoja terlihat bergelayut manja pada sang namja. mereka terlihat bahagia menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"oppa aku mau es krim.." pinta sang yeoja yang diketahui bernama kyuhyun. namja yang dipanggil oppa itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan kyuhyun.

"ne oppa belikan sebentar kamu tunggu disini dulu.." jawabnya. kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada namja yang bernama choi siwon itu.

setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya siwon kembali membawa 2 cup es krim.

"es krim rasa coklat untuk may babykyu.." siwon menyerahkan 1 cup es krim ke kyuhyun.

"gomawo oppa hehehe..." tanpa menunggu lama kyuhyun langsung menyantap es krim tersebut.

"pelan-pelan baby makannya" tegur siwon "lihat sampai belepotan begini" tangan siwon terulur membersihkan sisa es krim di pipi kyuhyun dengan tisue.

"hehehe, aku sudah lama tidak makan es krim oppa"

"baby, apa kamu nanti tidak dimarahi appa kamu pulang terlambat?"

"eh? memang sekarang jam berapa oppa?"

"sekarang sudah jam 04.00 sore"

"mwo? jam 04.00 oppa, aigoo aku harus pulang sekarang oppa kalau tidak appa bisa marah" kyuhyun panik setengah mati.

"baiklah, kajja oppa antar pulang.."

akhirnya mereka pulang dengan naik bis menuju rumah kyuhyun. setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh akhirnya mereka sampai juga di halte dekat rumah kyuhyun.

"ini rumahmu baby?" tanya siwon saat mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah kyuhyun yang sangat besar dan mewah itu.

"eumm, lebih tepatnya ini rumah appaku, kajja oppa masuk kedalam"

"lain kali aja kyu, oppa buru-buru harus kembali ke cafe" tolak siwon secara halus, sebenarnya siwon takut bertemu appa kyuhyun.

"KYU..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBc or Delete

annyeong readers semua, oh iy di chap ini belum ada konflik berarti mungkin chap depan baru mulai konfliknya. mudah-mudahan kalian tidak bosan membaca ff gaje+jelek ini ya. RnR please...^_^

Untuk yang sudah baca+review gomawo, dan juga kritik dan saran yang diberikan saya ucapkan terima kasih..


End file.
